


But I guess that's love (I can't pretend)

by refracti0n



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Mutual Pining, Pacifist Good Ending, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refracti0n/pseuds/refracti0n
Summary: - Спешу сообщить вам, что согласно распоряжениям, мы должны начать завтра в 9 утра. Полагаю, мы должны приложить совместные усилия, иначе мы не будем достаточно правдоподобно смотреться как пара.По непонятной причине, Гэвин ухмыльнулся.- Поверь, Барби, - кивнул он. - Мы будем.Или фик по Коннору/Гэвину под прикрытием, о котором никто не просил!





	But I guess that's love (I can't pretend)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I guess that's love (I can't pretend)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854904) by [99MillionMiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles). 



Коннору все это совсем не нравилось.

  
Хэнк был на больничном вот уже как несколько дней, и поначалу Фаулер не стал назначать Коннору нового напарника, но дни шли и тот _скучал_ все сильнее.

  
Он навещал Хэнка каждый вечер, чтобы удостовериться, что тот нормально питается и не перебарщивает с выпивкой. Лейтенант, безусловно, жаловался, что андроид пытается его выбесить и занять его место в сердце Сумо, однако Коннор знал, что на самом деле Хэнк ценит его компанию.

  
С тех пор, как Коннор стал девиантом, все изменилось. Он решил продолжить работу в участке, однако не все полицейские положительно восприняли его решение, лидером «фан-клуба», разумеется, был Гэвин, который не переставал запугивать его и высказывать свое недовольство у Коннора за спиной - а иногда и в лицо.

  
Коннор пытался понять, почему Детектив Рид так его презирает, честно, он пытался. Но это давалось ему с весьма большим трудом; Коннор сделал вывод, что Гэвин имел неприятный опыт с андроидами в прошлом, который и привел к ненависти к ним, как в случае с Хэнком, но это не давало никакого объяснения тому, что сердцебиение детектива значительно учащалось каждый раз, когда тот говорил с Коннором.

  
Люди такие странные.

  
Даже несмотря на то, что RK800 начинал лучше их понимать и даже чувствовать себя одним из них - для него все еще оставались загадкой причины их чудного поведения. И, что более важно, он никак не мог найти обоснования чудному поведению _Гэвина_.

 

Который на данный момент был занят ничем иным, как выяснением отношений с Фаулером в его офисе.

 

Один из коллег поприветствовал Коннора, когда тот вошел в полицейский участок. Не то, чтобы андроид припозднился, наоборот, он получил приказ явиться в участок меньше чем двадцать минут назад. Ему сообщили, что Фаулер требует его присутствия в своем офисе. И, как уже говорилось, Коннору все это _совсем_ не нравилось.

  
Тем не менее, он кивнул и проследовал в офис начальника. Андроид поздоровался с присутствующими, и как только Гэвин услышал его голос, то повернулся к нему настолько быстро, что Коннор сделал полшага назад в удивлении.

  
⁃ Вот ты и здесь, ушлепок, - прошипел детектив, будучи по своему обыкновению необъяснимо злым на Коннора. - Я повторяю в последний раз, что _не_ _стану_ работать с этим пластиковым придурком!

 

RK800 с интересом наблюдал за Ридом, наклонив голову.

  
⁃ Работать? - удивлённо спросил он.

  
⁃ Имеются несколько случаев убийств и похищений в западном Дейтройте, - начал объяснять Фаулер, совершенно игнорируя возмущения детектива и показывая Коннору фотографии на своём цифровом устройстве. - Всеми жертвами являются семьи и пары, состоящие из людей и андроидов. Нам нужен кто-то, кто сможет работать под прикрытием и найти виновных.

  
⁃ И почему он не может работать в паре с этим больным, запойным подобием лейтенанта? - протестуя, ударил руками по столу Гэвин. Фаулер бросил на него строгий, грозный взгляд.

  
⁃ Они весьма _неплохо_ ладят, разве не так?...

 

⁃ Детектив Рид, - резко перебил его Фаулер, - твоя необоснованная ненависть к нему уже сидит у меня в печенках. Мы пытаемся способствовать интеграции андроидов в наши ряды, однако, ты продолжаешь всячески стараться усложнить Коннору жизнь.

  
⁃ Естественно, стараюсь! - выпалил Гэвин. - Он всего лишь машина, не способная выполнять свою работу, а ещё у него такое глупое лицо...

  
⁃ Я считаю, что Коннор более чем в состоянии выполнять свою работу, Рид, вставая с места, прервал его тираду Фаулер. - Повторять я больше не собираюсь. Либо ты становишься его партнером и вы раскрываете это дело, либо ты уволен. Мне не нужны проблемы в моем полицейском участке и мне к чертовой матери не сдались те, кто не в состоянии держать себя в руках.

  
Фаулер перевел взгляд на Коннора, присаживаясь обратно.  
⁃ Какие-то проблемы? - поинтересовался он, буквально напрашиваясь, чтобы на него наорали.

  
⁃ Никак нет, сэр, - отчеканил Коннор. Безусловно, он был удивлён, но это был уже пройденный этап: поначалу Хэнк тоже его ненавидел, конечно, не так сильно, как детектив Рид, но андроид сумел довольно быстро изменить его мнение. Возможно, это удастся ему ещё раз.

  
⁃ Значит, решили. Проваливайте к черту из моего офиса, - объявил Фаулер и добавил: - Если ты конечно не хочешь, чтобы я составил на тебя рапорт, Рид.

  
Будучи в ярости, Гэвин вылетел из офиса, а Коннор лишь улыбнулся начальнику, зная, что тот не оценит большего:

  
⁃ Хорошего дня.

 

~ 

  
Коннор сидел за своим рабочим местом, размышляя над тем, как Хэнк отреагирует на случившееся. Андерсон заботился о нем как мог и поэтому навряд ли оценит новости в положительном ключе.

  
Так или иначе, андроид не стал попусту терять время и несмотря на то, что детектив Рид все так же отсутствовал в его поле зрения, решил заняться делом и поразмыслить над стратегией. Говоря по правде, дело не казалось RK800 хоть сколько-то загадочным: ему и Гэвину нужно будет на несколько недель перебраться в район, указанный им Фаулером и, притворяясь парой, бдительно выслеживать убийцу.

  
Коннор вздохнул. Он будет скучать по Хэнку, будучи в отъезде, но он будет звонить Андерсону каждый вечер, чтобы убедиться, что лейтенант не напился до состояния нестояния. И конечно, он будет скучать по Сумо - этот огромный комок шерсти запал ему в душу.

  
Прошел час, и Коннор начал задумываться о том, что детектив Рид действительно уволился. Возможно, он решил, что его работа не стоит того, чтобы быть напарником Коннора; однако он все-таки появился перед обеденным перерывом. Он выглядел рассерженным, но уже не настолько сильно, как часом ранее.

  
⁃ Ладно, жестянка, - угрожающе надвинусь над андроидом, сказал он. - Мы выполним нашу гребаную работу, потому что я не собираюсь терять свое место из-за какой-то сраной Барби. Не создавай мне проблемы, ясно? Меня не колышет вся эта чушь про равные права. Ты достанешь меня, и я оторву тебе голову, как пластмассовой кукле.

  
Невпечатленный, Коннор взглянул на него.  
⁃ Не думаю, что у нас будут какие-то проблемы, детектив, спокойно ответил он. - Также, я должен уведомить вас о том, что согласно новому постановлению, причинение мне ущерба будет иметь серьёзные последствия.

  
Гэвин лишь сжал зубы и отстранился от него.  
⁃ Отъебись, - бросил он.

  
⁃ Очень красноречиво, - без всяких эмоций ответил Коннор. - Продолжая, спешу сообщить вам, что согласно распоряжениям, мы должны начать завтра в 9 утра. Полагаю, мы должны приложить совместные усилия, иначе мы не будем достаточно правдоподобно смотреться как пара.

  
По непонятной причине, Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
⁃ Поверь, Барби, - кивнул он. - Мы _будем_.


End file.
